Never Coming Back
by cestmavie33
Summary: A MattxOC oneshot. Set before Matt and Mello to kidnap Takada.


**Never Coming Back**

_I've never read the manga and only watched the anime. Therefore, I am not sure how much of Matt's personality was shown. Since he was more of a guest character with very little screen time in the anime, I felt that I had a lot of freedom for creativity. So...voila.._

_A MattxOC oneshot. _

* * *

The door clicked open. Matt and Mello who went out to plan for their next attack on Kira had just come back. It was dark in the apartment and the curtains were drawn. The only light in the room was the TV with the volume on low. The 6PM KHN News was on, and that was enough to send Mello to his room. Matt lazily sat on the chair closest to the door and took out his gaming console. As he switched it on, he saw a girl sleeping on the couch to his right.

"Idiot," he thought.

Matt placed his console on the table in front of him and walked towards the girl. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards a room. He opened the door to see the room in a mess. It was as if a fight had just happened. Matt entered the room and placed the girl on the bed. He sighed and look to the floor. He saw a corner of a photo hidden under a thin purple shirt.

"Idiot," he thought again as he picked up the photo.

It was a photo of Matt and Mello; however, Matt had be scribble off with black permanent ink. In between the two boys was a girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair with her bangs parted to the left. She was pale and quite thin. Matt stared at the photo a bit longer than what was needed to recognize the building at the back. It was Whammy's house. He turned to the girl who was still soundly sleeping. He raised his left hand and caressed the side of her face before getting up to leave. He took one last glance at the photo and stuffed it in his back pocket.

As soon as he arrived back to the living room, he picked up his game and resumed it.

"You guys fought last night?"

"Maybe," shrugged Matt.

"You should be nicer to her."

"And that's coming from you..?"

Mello scoffed and took another bite out of his chocolate.

* * *

"Mello."

"What?"

"Are you and Matt... really going to..."

"There's no choice, Liz," paused Mello, "and you know that."

"Yeah," whispered the girl as she left his room.

She closed the door and sighed. Taking a few steps forwards, she looked up and saw Matt seated at his favourite chair playing his game while making unclear noises. Liz looked away and headed to the kitchen.

"Liz."

She stopped walking.

"No."

He stopped playing.

Matt turned off his game and paced towards her. He was now standing only a few feet behind her.

"You didn't even think about it."

"There's no need."

"You might not come back."

"I know."

"Then, why?"

"Cause," sighed Matt, "Mello asked."

"And _I'm_ asking you to think about it. If you go, then what about us? Why are you willing to do what Mello asks, no matter how dangerous it is. But you won't even take a minute and listen to what _I_ have to say!" shouted Liz as her voice began to rise, "I'm don't need much. I'm fine with what we have now. I just -"

"Shh," said Matt as spun her and pulled her into his arms, "Mello might have...different ways of getting things done, but they're all worth it. I don't want to fight keep fighting you about this, but if we don't put this plan into action, the Kira case won't stop. You know that too. That's why you followed Mello and I here."

"Idiot," muttered Liz.

"Hey, that's my line."

"Matt. It's time. Let's go," interrupted Mello.

"Alright. You'll see, it'll all be worth it in the end," said Matt pulling Liz into one quick embrace and whispered, "Sorry sweetie."

Matt turned with his hands in his pocket and headed towards the door. As soon as Matt was out of sight, Mello followed suit until Liz spoke out.

"Please," Liz wavered, "promise me this will all be worthwhile. That you and Matt won't go in vain."

Matt hesitated, "Promise."

He took a step before shutting the door after him.

Click.

Liz knew. She was going to be alone. Just like now. They weren't coming back.

* * *

So...wasn't sure how well written this was, but hopefully it was decent... :/


End file.
